


Double Trouble

by Blackwell_Writes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: After care, Consensual, Dom!Asra, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Lemon, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, double team sex, m/m/f threesome, mild Dom!Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwell_Writes/pseuds/Blackwell_Writes
Summary: Asra and Julian decide to team up on their love





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annamariestark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamariestark/gifts).

> Inspired by and written for the "Smut War of 2019"

One night, you're giving Asra a BJ, kneeling in front of him as he reclines, digging his hands into your hair to direct your head. You look up at him, but he isn't looking at you. No his focus is behind you, and you see him nod at someone else. Curious, and slightly concerned as you're both naked, you're about to stop when you feel familiar hands gripping your hips and rubbing your ass. One hand disappears for just a moment, and then you feel the head of Ilya's cock at your entrance. You shiver, and he leans into you, pressing into your back so he can breathe down your neck and ask if you want him while you take Asra. Your eyes roll, and you release Asra just long enough to give consent. Ilya drives into you as you take Asra back into your mouth. You moan around him and tighten around Ilya in delight. Asra coos praises of your mouth, urging you to take him deeper, take all of him. Ilya pumps into you, slowly at first, but growing in speed, continuing to lean over you, telling you how good you feel around him, how nicely he fits.  
"How many times will you come for us, kotik?" Ilya asks.  
"How much of our cum can you take, love? Will we fill you up?" Asra teases.  
You orgasm more than they do. But they cum together, filling up both your cunt and your mouth as their hips stutter, and moans escape them.  
You see hearts and lights popping before your eyes as they pull out of you. Somehow, you end up in bed, cuddled on both sides as they pet and sing their adoration of you


End file.
